


Late Night, Early Morning

by moonlightrichie



Series: Reddie Meet-Cute AUs [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, I'm really trying, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of alcohol, Oneshot, baker!eddie, coffee shop AU, different first meeting, i don't know how to tag sorry, it's really cute, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightrichie/pseuds/moonlightrichie
Summary: It’s 7am. A young man has just opened his coffee shop for the day.At the same time, another young man is on his way home from a night out with his friend, and he’s really craving a donut with pink frosting.





	Late Night, Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting anything in this fandom, and I hope you like it. :)

It was 5 minutes to 7am, and Eddie Kaspbrak was gulping down his black coffee in a desperate attempt to get his tired eyes to stay open. The coffee shop was cleaned and ready for opening, the cake disk; usually overflowing with cute pastries, was yet to be filled with the cakes he was still preparing in the backroom. Chocolate cupcakes, powdered donuts filled with strawberry-jam and slices of marble cake were only a few of the pastries he was working on.

Baking was one of Eddie’s favorite things to do, and he had just finished a round of donuts, newly dipped in strawberry or chocolate frosting. He had even gotten up extra early to make them. They always sold well in the morning, but because of the long time they took to make, he didn’t do it that often. He just really felt like making them today.

As he was finding his ‘coffee tunes’-playlist to play on the speakers, the lock of the door clicked, and in walked his co-worker (and best friend), Stan.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning”, Eddie replied. “I was starting to get worried. We’re opening in…” he checked the clock above the milk-steamer, “uhm, now. Just leave the door open.”

He scurried out from behind the counter, and rushed to turn the “sorry we’re closed”-sign to say “come in, we’re open”. Then, he opened his box of chalk, picking out the pink one, and thoroughly scribbled down the daily note on the sidewalk sign before dragging it outside.

The sky was painted in a beautiful pink and red light, and Eddie took a moment to breathe as he felt joy bubbling inside his chest. He couldn’t help the toothy grin forcing its way onto his lips, feeling truly happy.

“I think you need to update your coffee-playlist, Eddie. We’ve been listening to the same boring songs on repeat for like a month now, and I’ve had it”, Stan said when Eddie walked back inside. He already had his apron on, and was frowning at the computer.

Owning a coffee shop was something Eddie had dreamt of doing for years. He looked at his still newly opened coffee shop he had decorated himself with cute lights and artsy paintings, and he looked at Stan standing behind the counter, skipping some of the songs playing, and he sighed happily.

***

It was 5 minutes past 7am, and Richie Tozier was making his way down the street, still full of energy from the night out (and also still a little tipsy). He was walking a few steps in front of Bill who was babbling about how crazy it was that there were people on their way to work at the same time as they were just making their way home. Richie nodded his head in agreement. They had already passed a couple bus stops, receiving judgmental looks from middle-aged men in suits.

Richie was exceptionally happy with how the night had been. Even though he and Bill shared an apartment, they hadn’t really had much time to spend together in a while. They used to do so much, and now that Bill was studying literature and Richie was working at the local radio station, their schedules always clashed. They had finally found a weekend where they both had time, and they jumped at the chance to hang out together immediately.

It had been Richie’s idea to go out drinking, and even though Bill wasn’t too happy about it at first, he sure was happy after scoring a cute girl’s number at the club. Richie was the best wingman in the world. He had truly patted himself on the back for that one.

“Holy fuck, I’m craving cake right now.”

“Richie, you’ve buh-been craving food fuh-for three hours now, w-we have food at huh-huh-home.”

“No, Bill. Not just food. I need something sweet! I don’t know, candy, cake, frosting, ice cream, sugar cubes, _anything_.” Richie was waving his hands in the air, the desire for sugar burning inside his chest.

Bill sighed next to him. “Well, thuh-there is puh-puh-probably something at huh-huh-home you can eat? Puh-please let’s g-go home, I’m so tired.”

Richie looked at him, resisting the urge to fall down to the ground dramatically. “How can you even say that, Bill? Are you truly denying me the sweet taste of a donut right now? Are you _sincerely_ saying I should instead eat whatever dry crackers we have at home? How _dare_ you?”

Bill rolled his eyes. “S-stop being so duh-dramatic.”

Richie ignored the comment as he suddenly stopped. He sighed intensely, regretting the words he had uttered just seconds earlier, because “fuck, now I want donuts”, he whined. “You know those donuts with pink frosting? Holy shit, I need one of those right now, or else I’m actually going to die.”

“Home, Ri-Richie.”

“Fine”, Richie sulked.

They continued walking, this time Richie a few steps behind Bill. He really didn’t want the dry crackers they had at home as a snack before bed.

“How hard is it to make donuts?”

Bill shrugged. “I don’t know. Puh-probably not that huh-hard, even though I th-think you’d muh-mess it up anyways.”

Richie gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. “How can my best friend betray me like this?”

Then he looked around, and that’s when he saw it. “Oh my _god_.”

Just down the street, only a couple blocks from their apartment, stood a cute little coffee shop, and it was _open_. Richie frantically grabbed Bill’s at arm to stop him from walking. “I can’t believe this.”

Bill looked at where Richie’s gaze was locked and he tugged his arm away. “Richie, please, I ruh-really want to go home.”

“Give me five minutes.” He started walking before Bill could protest more, and stopped when he got to the sidewalk sign.

It said ‘ _We have donuts_ ’ with small pink hearts drawn around it in chalk.

“They have fucking donuts!” Richie screamed at Bill who was still on the other side of the street. “It’s literally destiny, Bill, come on!”

“Okay, just huh-hush, people are sluh-sluh-sleeping.”

Richie took another quick look at the sign and the pink hearts before they walked in, muttering “cute” under his breath.

***

It was 7:20am when they got their first customers. Stan was cleaning the tables, and Eddie was just finished slicing up the marble cake.

First walked in a fairly attractive guy, tall with auburn hair and pretty eyes. The one thing Eddie noticed, though, was that this man was _definitely_ not on his way to work. He looked dead tired as if he hadn’t slept all night.

Then entered another guy, tall and lanky, dressed in black jeans and a denim jacket. Eddie had to hold back a tiny gasp when he saw the dark curls framing the guy’s pale face, because _damn it_ if this guy wasn’t Eddie’s type exactly.

The guy was smiling wide, talking loudly to his friend, and the shop was suddenly much more lively than it had been just seconds ago.

Eddie cleared his throat. “Good morning!”

The two guys looked up at the same time, both looking a little caught off guard as if they hadn't realized there were going to be people there.

The guy with curly hair locked eyes with Eddie, and Eddie smiled shyly.

For a moment, the guy just stared at him, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Holy shit”, he whispered softly.

Eddie furrowed his brows in confusion, smile faltering just the tiniest bit. “Uhm.”

The guy shook his head as if coming out of a trance, clearing his throat. “Ah, uh, y-yes, good morning.” He was blushing, an embarrassed smile taking over his features. _Cute._

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Eddie asked, walking over to the cash register.

The guy came closer, his smile suddenly a lot bolder. “How about your number, cutie?” His tone was flirtatious, catching Eddie off guard.

He heard Stan scoff from where he was washing tables.

It took a couple seconds before Eddie managed to regain his composure. “Well, uhm”, he laughed humorlessly, feeling warmth spread across his face. He frowned, not quite believing the situation he was in. Was he actually being hit on at 7:20 in the morning? “I’m sorry, but that’s not for sale.” He raised his eyebrows. “And actually, I’m not really sorry for that.”

The guy sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to settle for one of those donuts.”

“With strawberry or chocolate frosting?”

“Definitely strawberry.”

“Right, that will be 2 dollars then.”

Eddie could feel the guy’s eyes looking him over as he walked over to the cake disk. He put the donut carefully into a paper bag before returning to the register. There was a 5-dollar bill lying there, and the guy was smiling at him, showing off his semi-crooked teeth. “Keep the change, cutie.”

Eddie couldn’t help but fall a little bit in love with that smile. The guy obviously had lots of charm and charisma and was probably a natural flirt too. Having way too much pride and being the stubborn man that he was, Eddie was not going to fall for it. The guy might be cute, but he did look like a mess. His hair was chaotic, his eyes tired and just like his friend, he looked like he had been up all night.

Eddie smiled timidly while handing over the paper bag. “Thank you.”

When grabbing the bag, the guy brushed his fingers over Eddie’s, evidently on purpose, and Eddie cursed himself when the touch left tingles prickling on his skin.

“You know, I think it was destiny that we met.” The guy had his elbow on the counter, his chin resting in his palm, eyes never leaving Eddie’s face.

Eddie raised his eyebrows dejectedly. “Yeah? How so?”

“Because…” the guy raised his other hand, pointing his finger in the air as if trying to make a point. “Literally not even 10 minutes ago, me and Bill here”, he pointed to his friend, “we were walking down the street, and talking about how much we wanted donuts. And suddenly, out of nowhere, your cute little shop pops up with a sign saying you have donuts.” The guy smiled wider. “I think that’s fucking destiny.”

“I think that’s just called a coincidence.” Eddie was trying his hardest not to sound mean. He was in his work place, and took his job very seriously. Treating costumers nicely was very important for the shop’s reputation. This guy was making it very fucking difficult.

The guy just kept smiling despite the rejecting tone to Eddie’s voice. “No, I don’t think so. What I think, is that I just met the love of my life.”

Eddie couldn’t help the surprised sound escaping his throat. His face was probably as red as the sunrise outside.

“Richie,” the other guy said. “Can we puh-please go huh-home now?”

Richie just raised his hand at the guy, still looking at Eddie. “Just a moment.”

The guy, clearly frustrated, rubbed his hands over his fatigued face. “You said five muh-minutes.”

Richie turned around then. “Bill, if this was the other way around, I would wingman the hell out of you right now. Are you really trying to ruin this for me?” It seemed like he was trying to whisper even though the volume was very much the same.

Eddie looked over at Stan then, and Stan was smiling at him amusedly, clearly entertained by the situation. _Traitor._

“We’ve buh-been awake all n-night, the alcohol is out of our suh-system, and you’ve guh-got your donut.” The guy, Bill, was looking ready to pass out, and Eddie felt sorry for him.

“Wait, you’ve been out drinking?” Stan said from where he was now standing behind the cake disk. “Who goes out to party on a Sunday?”

“Irrelevant”, Richie said, looking back at Eddie. “What matters is that I’ve found my soulmate.”

Eddie scoffed, cocking his head to the side. “You don’t even know me.”

Richie shrugged. “Well, let me take you out then so I can get to know you.” The tone of his voice was much more sincere than flirtatious now, and Eddie was angry with himself for believing it.

He was struggling to find a response, not really wanting to reject the guy anymore. He was very cute and charming, and once again, exactly the kind of guy Eddie would usually fall for.

While Eddie was thinking over his words, Richie opened the paper bag and took a bite of the donut. Every word Eddie was forming in his brain flew out the window as the guy moaned while chewing and looked at Eddie in shock.

“Did you make this?”

Eddie nodded, his mouth slightly open. “Uhm, yes.”

The guy stared at him, his lips coated in pink frosting. “Marry me.”

Eddie jerked backwards while Stan laughed.

“No seriously, we’re perfect together. I love donuts.” He pointed to himself. “And you”, he pointed at Eddie, “make the best fucking donuts I have ever tasted.” He started gesturing between the two of them. “If that’s not soulmates right there, then I don’t know.”

“It takes more than love for donuts to be soulmates, so no, I don’t think you know”, Eddie said.

“Ouch.” The guy placed a hand over his heart, laughing slightly.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“At least tell me your name then.”

Eddie had to consider for a second, but this guy was slowly winning him over. “It’s Eddie.”

“Eddie.” The guy nodded. “Beautiful name for a beautiful man.”

Stopping the blush from spreading over his cheeks was practically impossible at this point. “Thanks”, he answered softly.

“Has this coffee shop always been here? Because I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.”

“We opened just a couple weeks ago actually.”

“That’s really great, I hope it stays.” Richie smiled genuinely. “These donuts really deserve some true recognition.”

“Thanks, we hope so too.” Eddie smiled back.

“Well, I guess we’re off. Time to get this guy to bed”, Richie said, putting an arm around Bill who looked half asleep.

“Fuh-finally”, Bill yawned.

Richie dropped his arm from Bill’s shoulders as they started walking towards the door, and panic rose in Eddie’s chest. There was absolutely no guarantee he would ever see this Richie again, and despite his efforts of not giving into this guy’s flirtatious behavior, he really didn’t want him to leave. Seeing Richie walk out the door was like letting a beautiful opportunity slip through his fingers.

They were half way out the door, and Eddie spoke before he knew what he was doing “Wait!”

They turned around, Richie’s hand on the door handle. Eddie rushed to find a napkin and quickly scribbled down his number before he could change his mind. He had a feeling that he probably wouldn’t.

He reached out his hand, napkin hanging loosely from his fingers. “Here,” he smiled timidly, suddenly feeling scared that Richie wouldn’t want it after all.

A pleased grin took over Richie’s face as he slowly walked back to the counter. “Really?”

Eddie laughed nervously. “Yes, really.”

Richie reached out, caressing his fingers over Eddie’s as he took the napkin from Eddie’s grip. “Wow, I’ll text you as soon as I wake up tomorrow.”

Eddie grinned. “Don’t you mean later today?”

Richie laughed, crinkles appearing on the sides of his eyes. He looked beautiful. “Exactly.”

Bill tapped Richie on the shoulder.

“Right”, Richie said. “We’re going now.”

They started walking towards the door again, and as Bill opened the door, Richie turned back to look at Eddie. “You’re not going to regret this, Eds.”

“By calling me that, I’m already regretting it!” Eddie said lightheartedly. The door was closing as Richie started laughing, filling the coffee shop with the beautiful sound one more time.

Eddie just stared at them as the two men talked outside for a second in the pink light.

“I can’t believe that just happened”, Stan said as he stepped up beside him. “Only you could get a date at 7am in the morning.”

Eddie tried glaring at him, but it was impossible with the massive smile on his face.

***

It was 7:30am when Richie and Bill stepped out of the coffee shop.

“I can’t believe you just did that”, Bill said. “There were so many people you cuh-could have picked up at the club but duh-didn’t, and instead you pick up someone fuh-fuh-from a coffee shop _after_ we’re duh-done partying.”

Richie laughed. “Well, there weren’t anyone interesting in the clubs. You saw how cute he was, Bill.”

“Well, he wuh-was certainly your type.”

“I’m definitely marrying him.”

“Sure, Richie. Let’s go.”

As the two of them started walking down the street, Richie couldn’t stop himself from looking at the sidewalk sign once more. On the other side that they hadn’t seen on their way inside, it said “Have a brew-tiful day!” a drawn coffee cup with a smiley face grazing the bottom. “So fucking cute”, Richie muttered to himself.

Then he looked up at the coffee shop itself, seeing the name “Books and coffee” in a cursive pink font. He made a mental note of asking Eddie about the name the next time he saw him before turning around and following after Bill, the napkin safely tucked inside the pocket of his jean jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! If you want to chat or send me prompts you can find me on tumblr: moonlightrichie. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
